


In Honour of Bilbo Baggins

by bunn



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, beware! poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn
Summary: In the spirit of a hobbit who unashamedly made rhymes about Eärendil in the House of Elrond, despite Isildur's Heir thinking he was cheeky.  And he got asked for a second reading.  May we all be so bold.
Relationships: the writer & Bilbo Baggins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fic Journal of the Plague Year





	In Honour of Bilbo Baggins

Sing, all ye Firimar!  
Oh mortals of the Sun!

The Elves are gone or so they say  
the heroes dead or gone astray  
yet lies and fear and pain and dread  
are here still, their dark wings spread.  
when shadow lies upon the world  
it's time for tales of flame and gold  
in darkness where the shadows are  
we'll lift our voices to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as the pandemic deathcount in the UK where I live was rising. There's nothing I can do about that, as there was nothing much that Bilbo could do about the rising threat of Sauron. But I still feel that the writing is worth doing.


End file.
